For once and for all
by KittyScarlet
Summary: I am not Gay. Really. I have a huge crush on a girl. She's dating someone though... I think. Oh well. I am definatly not gay for my best friend, Stan Marsh. Kybe. Stendy. hints of Creek. rated T for language. Its South Park people. Humorish. kinda Drama.


**Hmm, bored, still. **

**Don't own it. Never will. South Park, that is. If it isnt clear. **

So many people. Why. Why me? It makes no sense. Well, it makes some sense. But, it's not true. At all. That is sick. No I'm _not_ homophobic, but I'm not homosexual either! I can't even win in my own mind, and I know if I say it out loud people will think I'm in denial. I am not gay. Seriously, I'm not. Especially not for my best friend. I know that even _sounds_ gay, but that's all we are. Best friends. Brothers. _Not lovers_. How can I prove it too them?

"You don't need to prove anything, Kyle, you know who you are," Words from her. No, not _her_. My cousin, Candice, thinks that as long as I know the real me it's all good. And I do know the real me. Kyle Broflovski. Sixteen . Hetrosexual. Smart. Loves his bestfriend in a totally-not-gay _brotherly_way. Hates Eric Cartman, who is the one who most likely started the rumors in the first place.

I could prove it. I need to somehow. The only way is to get _her_ but that would be impossible. She has a boyfriend.

I know Candice is right as well, I shouldn't have to prove myself. Not to anyone, unless I want to. I want to prove myself to Stan, Kenny, and a few other guys who I can tell are kinda afraid of me. Well, Kenny isn't _afraid_because he's bisexual anyway, but I want him to know the truth. I espically want _her_ to know the truth as well. My chances with her were slim to begin with, now that she thinks I'm gay.

I get a text from Wendy. That's odd..

WendyT – Hey dude, its Stan, sup?

Oh. That makes more sense. Should I text him back? I guess so.

Kyle – nothing. Just thinkin.

WendyT – I see. I have this awful taste in my mouth.

Kyle – random? Brush your teeth.

WendyT – crap Red is calling me. ttly.

They call me gay when he is the one who ends his texts with 'ttly'? Wow. It's because he has a girlfriend. I've had more girlfriends then him! He has only went out with two girls. I've went out with three, four if you count _her_. Though we never offically went out and we were 8 and I didn't even like her then, I guess you could count it. Whatever. I wonder what was with that random comment. Why yes, I do think too much. Another text. Holy shit its from _her_

Baybay – Hey Kyle, sup?

Oh god, what do I say?! Calm the fuck down man..

Kyle – Uh, nothing. I'm just thinking

Baybay – about what?

I couldn't help it, anger and angst and other emotions swept over me and before I knew it I had hit send.

Kyle – about how everyone thinks I'm fucking gay.

Baybay – wow.

Baybay – are you?

Anger once again took over me

Kyle – HELL FUCKING NO!

Shit!! She probably thinks I'm mad at her.

Baybay – that sucks.

Huh? What is that suppsoed to mean?

Baybay – not that you aren't gay, I mean I wouldn't really care. Well other then you have a hot ass and cute face but… it sucks that people are calling you gay when you aren't.

Kyle – Thanks Bebe. Now if everyone else believed me. And, are you sure you should be complementing me?

Baybay – I can help people believe, well, I can try. Wait, what do you mean?

Kyle – you have a boyfriend?

Baybay- *sigh* do you liveunder a rock? Craig and I broke up like five days ago, maybe. HE is the one that plays for the other team, and I'm not being mean. He is always looking at Tweek the way he used to look at me XD

Kyle – seriously? wow. Never thought Craig would turn out gay. I hope he is happy and doesn't get teased as much as I do.

Baybay – aww, Kyle. Does the teasing bother you that much?

Kyle – Bebe, please don't say what I think you're gonna say.

Baybay – whats that?

Kyle – that I'm a wuss.

Baybay – I wasn't gonna say that!

Kyle – what were you gonna say?

Baybay – that it was a sin and those people shouldn't make fun of you for that anyway. Being gay is ok. Not that you are.

Kyle – yeah, I know.

Baybay – well it's getting late. I gotta go. We'll talk about our plan to let people know that you aren't gay tmr at school ok?

Kyle – sure :) bye.

Baybay – xoxo cyas.

My heart fluttered when I saw the 'xoxo' part. Wait, she said she was single. YES! Going out with a girl would be a great way to make people think I'm not gay. Maybe I could hint to Bebe tommorrow. Oh shit it is late.

**-next day-**

I sigh. I had an odd dream last night. I was kissing Bebe but then she turned into some random dude and people laughed and called me a JewFag. Not so great. It was kinda like the opposite of last night, started out wonderful and ended crappy. Last night started out crappy and ended wonderful. I get out of bed, get dressed and get to the bathroom. Ike always gets up later then me, so I get the bathroom first. Freakin' sweet. After I get out of the bathroom I go downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning Kyle, how did you sleep?" my mom asks.

Terrible, "Not so great. I had a creepy dream, but I can't remember it," I am a terrible lier so I try not to lie.

"Sorry to hear that," my mom says, I give her a grim smile and eat the toast she gives me. My mother cooks breakfast whenever she can because she doesn't want to admit that I am old enough to do it myself.

"So Kyle, you got a girlfirend yet?" My father asks as he enters.

"No," I grumble.

"Well, the right girl will come along someday," my mother says smiling.

"Or the right guy," Ike says.

"Shut up!" I say balling my fist.

"Ike, don't tease your brother," my mother says.

"Kyle," my dad starts, sitting next to me, "y-you aren't gay, right? Your mother and I would be totally ok with it if you were though!"

"Im am not gay dad," I say through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right," Ike mutteres.

"I'm not!"

"Get a girlfriend then," Ike changelles.

"Oh please, I've probably had more girlfriends then you,"

"How many?"

"Four."

"We tie."

Seriously? My younger brother has had the same amount of girlfriends then me. That is bullshit.

"Well, I'm going to ask a girl I like out today," I say. It's true. If I don't chicken out, it'll be true.

"Oh really? Who?" my dad asks.

"Uh. You'll see if she says yes and we start going out," I say a little creeped out by my fathers intrest.

"Aw, c'mon Kyle you can tell your family," Ike says sweetly. Says the one who called me gay in front of our parents.

"No."

"You two better get going, or else you'll be late," mom says.

"Alright," I mutter.

When we are in the car, Ike asks me again who she is.

"I promise I won't tell! Seriously Kyle,"

"Why do you care?!" He thought for I moment and shurged. Prick.

"I just do. Tell me."

"If you promise not to tell, anybody. Seriously, I will _kill_ you."

"I won't!"

"Bebe."

"Stevens?! Dude she is hot."

"I know, and she is actually smart."

"Really?!" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah."

**-at school­-**

The jocks are all standing down the hall in front of my locker. Stan is with them. The only sports I do are bastket ball, soccer and unfortunatley baseball. He is coming toward me. Notice _he_ is coming to _me_ not the other way around. I have to meet him, though. I need to get to my locker.

"Hey dude," Stan says smiling.

"Hi," I say.

I try to dodge all the football players. Why the hell are they hanging down here. Then I notice them. Bebe, along with Red, Powder and Heidi are crowding rather close to my locker. Bebe looks over and smiles at me. I smile back.

'_You try to gain my trust. Talking is not enough. Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me somet-'_ Bebe takes out a pink phone.

"Hello?"

I get my books and Stan gives me a weird look that says, 'What's up with all these girls?' I shrug.

"A friend from away," Bebe says, motioning her phone, after she is done talking.

"I see."

"Uh, I gotta go, see you in homeroom," Stan says.

"Sure dude," I say. I can tell Stan feels awkward. I wonder if he thinks I'm hanging out with Bebe because I'm gay. Anger bubbles up just thinking of this.

"Wanna go to the library to talk?" Bebe asks me.

"Sure, it's quiet there, and we'll most almost alone," I say.

"That's why I suggested it," she says with a confident smile, she doesn't sound mad like some girls might.

"Ok," I smile, not sure what else to say. I never know what to say around girls.

We walk down the halls in silence. I see Kenny. He has his parka hood down, what the hell? Oh, he's making out with some girl. The _only_time he takes that off is to make out with someone. We pass them. I see Wendy, she's talking to Cartman. She looks angry.

All of a sudden, "Let's give them something to talk about," Bebe bursts out in song.

"Uh, Bebe? Are you ok?"

"Sure, Kyle. The day I _don't_ do something random or crazy is when you should worry," she smiled mysteriously. My heart flutters, even more so then it already is. I hear another song come out of nowhere; this time it's, apparently, a dance song because Bebe steps out in front of me and starts dancing her way down the hall in cute sliding steps. I sigh rather happily and smile as I take longer stride to keep up with her. A different song now comes on; I'm guessing Bebe is playing it from her cell phone but its South Park so you never know. This song is very different, and Bebe starts to move more slowly. More defined moves, kinda like a cross between interpretive dance and ballet. My god she's beautiful.

We're almost to the library now, so she stops dancing.

When we are in the library we sit down at a table near the back.

"I could never spell the word library, I always forget how to," Bebe says.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," she nods happily. "When I was younger I hated those words that you were just _supposed_ to know the definition of, like, it seems you never look it up you just _know_."

"Yeah, I know, what you're saying,"

"But I hated it when I was the only one that didn't know, and it seemed like everyone else knew but me."

"Yeah, it sucks when that happens," Am I the only one who thinks we are off topic?

"Well, let's get down to business!" Guess not.

"Ok, so how can we even do this?" This will defiantly be hard. (That's what she said). Yes, I have a sick mind at times. I'm a boy, can you blame me?

"Hmm, I'm not sure… We have to find a way! Where there's a will there's a way!" she said this with a sure smile on her face. "I used to always think that was where there's a _well_ and be confused," she smiled cheekily. And I laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm dumb, I know. I was still the best kid ever, man. Didn't you just love childhood?" she sighed happily. I laughed again at the dreamy look on her face. I wonder if I look like that when I think about her.

I sigh and say, "Yeah. At least then I didn't have to worry about people thinking I'm gay, cause then they knew it wasn't true. Know people don't know what to think," I hang my head slightly.

"Mhmm, well, hopefully you won't have to worry much longer. Have any ideas?"

"Well, I kinda have one, but I'm not sure about it," Go out with me!

"Let's here it," she smiles encouragingly and bats her eyes innocently.

"No, it-it's not that great... you might not like it and…stuff," I'm totally losing her. She probably thinks I'm retarded or something.

"C'mon Kyle, just tell me," she leans in closer to me as if that'll make more of a connection and I'll want to tell her. In actuality, it's just making it harder for me to breathe.

"Uhhhhh…. No," she pouts. Oh god, how can I resist that face?!

"Whiiiyyy?" she whines, pouting a little more then smiling slightly, "please?" Can she tell my breathing is becoming irregular?

I sigh and try to compose myself, take a big breath, "…" crap. That didn't work

"Kyle baby, just tell me, please!" she whispers in a dramatic voice. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Well, basically, if I had a girlfriend or something…" I trail off.

"Ohh, I see!" she loses her smile and leans back, "I can try to get you a date with one of my friends, but I'd appreciate it if you pick someone you actually like so as not to hurt her." I wonder why she isn't smiling anymore… Must be because she just got out of a relationship herself, yeah that's it. But I don't want some other girl, I want Bebe.

"Well, I was kinda thinking of someone…else," she defiantly thinks I'm slow or something.

"Who?" she asks, is it me or does she sound kinda hopeful?

"Well, uh, I was… you know what, just forget about it," stupid, stupid, stupid!!

"Tell me Kyle, you know you'll end up doing it in the end," she smiled again, but this smile was devilish.

"I'd rather not," ugh. I'm an idiot.

"Kyle," she said slowly, her smile widening to a grin.

"No," I smiled back, why am I having fun? That doesn't even make sense!

"Pwease? I'll wuv chuu forevea!!" my heart flutters once again, but I laugh. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No…."

"Who is she?!"

I took a deep breath, then few more, "it's you, Bebe," I say in a soft, quiet voice and hang my head hoping to god she didn't hear me. I look up and Bebe's pretty blue eyes are wide.

"Really Kyle?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know were aren't each others type and stuff, but I really like you and have for a while," I grimace, afraid of what she'll say next.

"That's great! I mean, I like you too Kyle. Like like, that is! Sorry, I can't talk," Bebe says, blushing slightly. I am still kinda in shock because _SHE ACTUALLY LIKES ME! _WOOHOOO!!! WOOT! YEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

"Well," she starts, "normally, we would go out on a few dates before we have a boyfriend/girlfriend status, but since you need it and I've liked you for a long time, I think we can make an exception," she smile a kinda dreamy kinda devilish smile. How does she mange these things?!

"You've liked me for a while?" I question, smiling.

"Well yeah, even before Craig and I broke up. Like, _at least_ a month ago we kinda lost the love in our relationship. And I started to think a lot more about you, but I kinda kept telling myself that it wouldn't work, cause you aren't really my type, you know," she smiles and blushed a bit. Bebe has a lot of confidence, and I respect that a lot.

"Yeah, but something tells me it could work between us," I say smiling sappily. Is that even a word? What do I care? Bebe is smiling all sappy as well, but it probably looks better on her gorgeous face then it does on mine.

BRRRIIIIGGG!! Oh shit, the warning bell. Thank god I got my books beforehand. We both stand up, we have the same homeroom so we're together, I guess. We have no choice but even if we did I'd want to walk her to her class before walking to my own.

In class I sit next to Bebe, Stan sits in front of us next to Wendy who is always at the front of the class. Kenny is at the back of the classroom and Cartman sits right next to Garissan's desk so he can annoy him easier. We all have most of our classes together because South Park is so small, though quite a few of my classes are advanced. Bebe is in my advanced writing class, she is an excellent writer.

The rest of my classes until lunch were filled with little glances, cute smiles and winks.

At lunch, I sat with Bebe. Duh. I finished eating quickly, so did Bebe. We were in the middle of the cafeteria, where everyone can see, and we are alone at the table. I think the majority of the students are paying attention to us, it's odd.

"Mint?" she grinned. Why do I have an odd feeling about this?

"Sure…" I take the mint and put it in my mouth; Bebe takes out another and puts it in her mouth. A little less then a minute later, she leaves her spot across from me and sits next to me, a small, devilish smile on her face. Oh god, what is she up to?!

"Kyle..." she says kinda slowly, in a quiet voice, her damn smile is only getting more devilish and I notice her eyes are glinting with playfulness. She is sitting rather close as well. I can feel the eyes of the other students on me. I look around for teachers. I see none.

"Bebe..." I say nervously.

"Kyle, if we don't prove we are a couple people will think you are getting tips on being girly from me or something," she whispers this as well. Is she trying to seduce me or something!? My breathing is soon going to become irregular again.

I am silent. Bebe puts one hand on my cheek and brings my face towards hers and leans in. Our lips touch and I can hear people gasp. Are they even trying to hide the fact they are staring at us? I forget all about the other people as Bebe moves her hand from my cheek to the back of my neck and I brush the back of my hand against her cheek once, and then let my hand drop. I've kissed other girls before, but Bebe is different. Wonderful, amazing, awesome, great. She pulls away after what feels like ages and murmurs around the room start. Or maybe they had started a while ago and I just hadn't noticed.

"I thought he was gay?"

"That was no gay guy, she even started it. And had to break it!"

"Like, duh they are totally going out! Gosh keep up with the times, like, seriously!"

"He could've faked it…"

"He is a fucking good actor then!"

"Nah man, he'd want to puke after that. Maybe he's bi."

And so on. But ya know what? I don't give a fuck. Seriously, the only opinion that matters is Bebe's right now.

"Dude, what the hell?" I hear Stan. I snap out of it. So does Bebe.

"What?" I ask.

"What was that all about? You don't have to prove yourself, you know."

"What are you talking about Stan?" Does he think this is an act of something?

"Just because people think you are gay doesn't mean you have to make out with a girl to prove it," he looks like he is holding something back.

"Stan, do you think I'm gay?"

"Well, not really, but ya know..." Part of me is pissed, another wants to laugh. What direction should I go? I turn to look at Bebe; she looks kinda pissed and kinda shocked.

"Dude…" I say, not even sure of what to think. Like I said; kinda pissed kinda want to laugh.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I just don't want you to become something you aren't because of this." Now I'm pissed. I liked Bebe before this whole 'gay' thing went major, and I can't believe Stan didn't notice. Even Cartman noticed.

-Flashback­- 

"Dude, why the fuck you staring at the next town whore?"

"She isn't a whore Cartman!"

Cartman sighed, "Kahl, you really need to get yourself some tampons, those maxi pads aren't working so well."

"Shut the fuck up fatty."

Cartman took a breath, "Jew. So you like Bebe whore Stevens?"

"No!"

"Riiiiggghtttt. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Kahl," Kyle's face was red with anger and a slight blush. How had the fatass figured him out so easily?

-End flashback- 

"Dude, what the hell! I liked Bebe a while ago!"

"Dude, c'mon now."

"I'm not joking! Even ask the fatass, he knows!"

"Wait, you told Cartman and didn't tell me? That is hard to believe, man. Stop pretending." I glare at him.

"No, _Stan_," I say with harshness that wasn't intended at first but I don't care right now, "he figured out, unlike you!"

Speak of the devil, "Aww, are you having a lovers quarrel?"

"Shut up Cartman!" not only Stan and I, but Wendy-who was with Stan-, Bebe and a few others who are enjoying our heated argument on the sidelines.

"Jeze, clam the fuck down bitchs." Never.

"Kyle," I hear an angelic voice come from behind me. I feel a small hand on my shoulder and turn. Bebe looks at me with concerned eyes and tight lips. I sigh and give her a look that says 'sorry but I have to do this'. She gets the message and moves next to Wendy who whispers in her ear and then starts a small conversation.

"Stan. I am not, and I repeat _gay_ and most likely never will be. I have feelings for Bebe and we are going out. The reasons behind us kissing a few minutes ago are, because we like each other and wanted to and, yes, because I wanted to show people I am not gay."

"Ok." Seriously? All that for 'ok'? Sigh. That's people in South Park. And Stan does tend to avoid conflict. Other people groan, probably hoping for a fight. Some are happy we didn't fight. Some are confused, "so he isn't gay?" "Guess not."

After today, life will go on as normal. Of course 'normal' in South Park is what most people would dub as 'abnormal'.

What I learned from this experience (and a few days afterward):

I strongly like, maybe even love, Bebe Stevens.

Stan can be a little slow at times and too engulfed in his own life, at times. But that is to be expected when you have a girlfriend.

And, most important of all, Craig is gay, so never talk about how odd Tweek is around him.

Yeah, I threw in the last one because my hurtful black eye keeps reminding me. That, and Bebe fussing over said black eye.

Oh and never ask questions in South Park. Shit happens here. And if you do ask questions it will lead long confusing answers that sometimes you end up in a different country. That's not really related to this particular experience but it's still useful.

**Did you like? It only took me two freaking days! That is amazing for me XD. I hope its ok. It was my longest fic, and if it's too long to read in one chapter I can split it up. Oh and sorry if there's any spelling errors, my comp is fhucked and only picks up certain things and its all... fhucked. REview, please. i'll wuv chuu forevea!!! ;)**


End file.
